Sun Kissed Ocean Waves
by Polarbearblue
Summary: The second time he saw her, he again didn't notice her. And it was a shame really, because he would not have wasted his charming smile on another girl otherwise. Still, what did he see in Weiss Schnee that was better than what he was looking at now. And was there any way to take back harmless flirting?


**Note:** Story isn't special. Just a particularly long one shot of episode four rewritten from Neptune's point of view that I really felt like re-writing. Title may not make sense but I like it. Was the first thing that came to mind when saw Neptune and Yang interacting. So pass all the grammatical and spelling mistake they may still exist I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first time he saw her, he didn't notice her. She was covered in mustard and green food particles that questioned how Beacon got away with serving the type of food they did. The second time he saw her, he again didn't notice her. And it was a shame really, because he would not have wasted his charming smile on another girl had he actually _saw_ _her_.

But to be fair, it's a bit hard to notice everyone when you're covered in tomato sauce or surrounded by all types of beautiful women, even if they're playing a children's card game. And it's not exactly his fault one of those gorgeous girls dripping of cream cheese happened to be Weiss Schnee. The young, rich, famous, and as far as he, knew single Weiss Schnee.

The first time he really got to meet the all-female team RWBY Neptune's attention immediately fell on the Ice Queen. With her long alabaster tied into an off center ponytail, snowy white skin, and fierce scar that ran over her left eye she was hard to miss. Neptune knew, though he pretended he didn't, that Weiss Schnee was to be considered one of the most power women in all of Remnant, and if not now then soon, with her father intending for her to take charge of the Schnee Dust Company when he would be no longer fit to do so.

As superficial as it sounded Neptune was impressed with such power, a beautiful lady who had everything and would get more once she became a huntress. So Neptune immediately did what any young man with the opportunity to speak with the young heiress would do. He flirted. He could gauge the interest of any girl pretty well, so if not a romantic interest then he'd at least try to be a friend to the heiress. However, it didn't seem like he'd have to do much work. Before he even made his interest of Weiss known the moment he let the words "Snow Angel" drop from his tongue, Weiss appeared pretty attentive of him.

Such a positive response to the most difficult member of the four, as he was told, was enough to convince Sun to bring Neptune with him a second time to relax with the girls. And once again Neptune failed to notice the now current object of his affections, not with the princess in his view. But after the heiress tried and failed to secure some alone time with him Neptune was left to find someone else to find to occupy his time. That's when he had to take notice of his new partner. And that's when he realized he wasn't observant as he previously believed.

"Alright! So let's get our super-secret crime lord takedown mission started!" Sun bellowed once Ruby and Weiss left the room.

"Hell yeah! You speakin' my language monkey man!" Yang exclaimed as the two grinned and shared a fist bump.

"Don't get too excited you two", Blake spoke. "We are just doing reconnaissance _for now_. We need to get as much information as possible before we form our next plan."

"And then the next time is when we get to take the crime lords down?!"

"Yes Sun", Blake sighed, "hopefully the next time we will be more aggressive or at least have more information to give to the proper authorities; information that will encourage them to move _swiftly_."

Yang hummed before adding, "Blake does have a point, but I didn't think you'd agree with Weiss on the whole 'we aren't ready' thing."

Blake sighed. "While I am happy we are doing this Weiss is right." Yang chuckled. "We aren't as prepared as we could be but we can still help."

Yang hummed again but instead of responding to Blake, she turned to the taller boy beside her and smiled. "Well I'm ready. Are you, _new partner_?"

Neptune's thoughts ground to a halt. But that last thing he considered was what he saw in Weiss Schnee that was better than what he was looking at now. And was there any way to take back harmless flirting?

Before him was something so close to a Greek goddess Neptune couldn't help but gawk in awe and shame. Toned muscles and what he could assume was soft skin that was light but darker than the heiress, long wild blond hair that appear to be soft, shining and a beautiful gold; and those soft but flirtatious lilac eyes. She was dress in a very attractive sweater, short shorts, and jacket, all hugging her curvy frame just right; her lilac bandana hanging from her right, stocking a few inches above knee high held up with garter belts. She was damn sexy.

Though his thought processes seemed to be in vacation he was still able to effortlessly flirt, his practiced smile and almost natural cool demeanor taking over for him. "Sure, I'm game; anything to help you ladies, especially ones as pretty as yourselves." He spoke in reference to both Blake and Yang, but was only looking at the blond. Blake and Sun shared a look, Sun appearing more knowing than the dark haired girl.

"Great, just making sure; I don't take someone who can keep their act together where I'm going."

"Because you can?" Blake said in jest, most likely in reference to Yang having burnt down a night club before.

"I can, and will this time", the blond retorted sending a glare Blake's way. "The shady side of Vale isn't called 'Slum Village' for nothing. I don't want to take Neptune if he'll get us killed. People may know me there but that doesn't mean they like me…"

"Of course Yang", Blake grinned. "Alright Sun let's—", Blake turned to find the monkey Faunus had disappeared. Only a second later did they hear him bellow from below, requesting for Blake to hurry and join him. The cat Faunus shook her head and approached the window. "When in Rome…" she stated before following after, jumping from the window herself and landing safely on the cobblestone road with the assistances of a few shadow clones.

Turning to Neptune Yang shrugged. In return he gave another dazzling smile.

"He'll get himself killed like that one day. But seriously no need to worry about me Miss Yang. You've got a more than capable partner tonight."

* * *

The first step to getting the girl is letting her know you're interested. So what better way to do that than discreet flirting?

The remaining duo decided not to take the extreme method of scaling a building down like their Faunus counterparts and walked out the doors of Beacon onto the cobblestone road. And in between the walking to the airships and during the ride to Vale Neptune shamelessly flirted. He used every point in their conversation to compliment her way of dressing, her looks, and what little about her personality he learned.

From what he could tell she was a straight forward type of girl, who exuded confidence in her personality and abilities. And while he wouldn't say it out loud she appeared vain and more than aware at just how attractive she really was; not that such a thing didn't need to be explained. The switch in her step, the coy tone in her voice he'd catch every so often, and positive energy she radiated all telling signs she was a fun loving blond who knew how to command a man's heart.

He liked that. He liked that a lot.

After disembarking the airship that landed them near Vale's commercial district Neptune opened the question of how they would proceed with the mission.

"So we are going to the shady part of Vale. How we getting there? Are we walking, taking a cab; running over rooftops like assassins?"

"_We_ have transportation", Yang chuckled, much to Neptune's pleasure. "You don't ever have to walk with me." That light alto tone Yang spoke with that held that teasing voice he adored was like music to his ears.

The two didn't have to travel far for just two blocks away was a parking garage. Yang gave hello to the guard on watch, and older gentleman who seemed to be familiar with the girl. Walking along the bottom of the building pass the various trucks and hotrods the duo headed to the far back where car were few and far. Suddenly, they stopped and Neptune was in front of a motorcycle.

"And here she is, my baby Bumblebee!"

"A motorcycle?" Neptune asked as if he wasn't sure if she meant it.

"Yup, my bike Bumblebee", Yang beamed, running her fingers over her vehicle walking around and examining said bike for damages. "She's a sleek, aerodynamics, and stylist beauty with enough horsepower to outpace any other motorcycle on the streets, crafted by yours truly!"

"Well _she_ certainly looks that way", Neptune responded, his hungry eyes fixated on Yang swaying her ever so alluring hips in front of him before his view settled on the vehicle they would travel on. '_And you certainly are something the good Lord made.'_

His leeching did not go unnoticed and chuckling nervously Yang walked to the back of Bumblebee and opened what looked like a secret compartment, taking from it a yellow scooter helmet and goggles. She then mounted her bike and motioned for Neptune to get on.

The blue haired intellectual stared at the motorcycle as his borrows furrowed, questioning if he should mount the vehicle and how best to do it. After what seemed like eternity Neptune joined Yang, who was holding out her yellow helmet for the boy to wear.

"So I can tell this is your first time on a bike. Put this on."

Neptune shook his head, trying to discredit what Yang had said, lest he sound uncool. "What makes you think this is my first time? And no thanks, the helmet would mess up my hair."

"Seriously, you'd risk a head injury by refusing my helmet because of your hair? I know I can be vain about mine, but even I know safety first."

Neptune cracked another award winning grin. "You wear it. I wouldn't want something to happen to the pretty lady escorting me to the club tonight."

Yang held out her helmet for a few minutes longer, her eyes challenging what he said. When he didn't change his tune Yang shook her head, turning to the front and securing the helmet on. Turning on the engine Yang spoke just loud enough for Neptune to hear her. "Whatever, just hold on to me and remember not to fight the momentum. I'll drive slowly."

Neptune's grin fell at the suggestion that he should grab hold of her waist and asked, his voice battling Bumblebee's roar, "Hold on to what?" He never got an answer as Yang revved the motorcycle's engines before speeding out the parking garage.

* * *

Fifteen minute later and the duo were already at their destination, Neptune more than grateful to have finally arrived.

The ride to their current location was anything but enjoyable. Unlike Yang had suggested Neptune did not hold on to her, nor did he remember to lean into the turns as Yang did. Coupled with the insane speeds that Yang drove, that she swore was more of a snail's pace than a cheetah sprint, the blue haired boy from Haven almost fell off a few times.

He was uncomfortable the entire ride. The only time he felt he wasn't going to die occurred as they reached a few of the abandoned buildings and dirty street corners that marked the beginning of 'Slum Village', as Yang called affectionately called this place.

As it turned out, the shady part of Vale was located near the docks, and driving through this area was one way to get to the port. While there were a few residences here, mostly poor homes and apartments for citizens living on welfare, the area was mostly comprised of old abandoned buildings and warehouses used for storage. In fact, the night club that they were headed to was just a refurbished warehouse of a company long run out of business, most likely by the Schnee Dust Company.

Not that Neptune would know this. While this area was still far enough from the docking area to not be considered part of the port, the strong winds Vale was known for made this location close enough to the sea one could practically smell the fresh fish. After a few run down apartments they crossed over into Slum Village and Neptune was greeted with a strong whiff of the ocean. So as Yang talked about where they were, her voice battling over the purr of her engine, Neptune's attention on the conversation was lost as his mind drifted to another place.

His father always said Neptune was a child of the sea. Though often in jest, his old man compared Neptune to a selkie, due to his rather handsome appearance with his natural and shameless flirtatious attitude with women. But much like those mystical creatures, he had a rather deep relationship with the ocean.

When he was a child, he often dreamed of living in the sea. Stories of half fish and half human people, gods with dominion over the ocean, and human who once shed their seal skin to walk on land just to dance filled his dreams, the sun kissed ocean waves lulling him to sleep. And with many of his summers being spent living close to the ocean; the sounds of sea birds and crashing waves many hot mornings woke him with renewed vigor to seek the secrets to becoming a merman.

Before going to school to become a hunter he always thought he'd be a biologist, specialization in the study if sea dwelling creatures. After all he had the brains to do so. But after reading the many marvelous adventure of a man who could talk to animals and protect people from the dangerous monster that lived in the deep or villains of the gritty streets he dedicated his life to becoming that guy.

He wanted to be the hero that helped protect people.

His quest was a noble on, something no one could take away from him. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he hoped being a hunter would bring him closer to understanding and bonding with the sea, to become its master, and unlocked its power.

That said the entire trip felt like an adrenaline rush, shooting him with more energy than a lightning bolt or any ocean morning he's ever had. Eventually after the many twist and turns needed to reach the back alley that would take them to the night club Neptune lost the scent of the sea he held so dear. And with his mind clear to focus on everything happening around him, he was reminded of the blond he was holding on to for dear life as he rode on what he called her "over modified moped". His panic was brought back as she made another sharp turn.

Some short time later Yang pulled to a stop, Neptune releasing his death grip on her waist, ending what she thought was his irrational fear of her driving. Taking off her helmet, Yang gestured with her thumb to the music playing nearby in large dark building illumined by various neon lights, grinning at Neptune's petrified expression of terror. "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Neptune felt dizzy. Very sick and off-balanced, but even in his current orientation he was able to replied with a queasy "Cool" before shaking himself together, grooming his hair back to its prefect slick. "And where exactly is…here?"

"Junior's night club", Yang responded, "which to this day I still don't know what the name is. I swear he changes it every week. Tonight it might be called the "The Club" or something crappy like that."

Yang then turned and jogging backwards asked, "So how was it? The ride over I mean; pretty cool right?"

Neptune frowned and answered, "You said you were going to drive slowly. That was anything but slow driving."

Yang stopped jogging and looked at Neptune with an almost frustrated expression. "Of course I was driving slowly. I normally drive—"

"Close the door; she's coming!"

Both Yang and Neptune turn towards the interruption to see two finely dress men in black and red run inside the club they were headed to. Neptune couldn't see the wicked grin over Yang's face, but could practically here her excitement as they jogged over to the large steel doors that refused to grant them entry.

"Oh they know about us. Time we go pay them a visit!"

"Great! But the front door's locked."

"No problem. I'll just knock", Yang answered, running her hand over the cold steel.

Not unfamiliar with jokes and hidden meanings Neptune raised his eyebrows. "You aren't serious thinking about—"

With a battle cry Yang activated her gauntlets, cocked back her fist, and punched obstruction to her target. The result was a crater that was double the size of any normal fist, probably due to the explosive firepower from her weapon. The door cracked open but just enough for the blond to fit her finger tips inside. Still, for the selkie it was impressive; especially now that she was using her superior strength to pry open the doors just wide enough for them to walk through.

"See, just knock", Yang said turning to her companion with a slight hint of cockiness. Not waiting for Neptune to reply with any of his own witty remark Yang strutted inside, hip swaying in time with the music before an unfortunate scratch in the record had it repeating.

"Guess who's back?!"

The answer was obviously clear as twenty henchmen responded with every type of gun one could own, from regular pistol to shotguns and even an assault rifle pointed at her head, fingers nervously resting on the triggers.

None of it seems to bother her. Not even when he asked "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Instead she just glared at the DJ table until a frightened goon wearing a ridiculously large bear mask removed the needle from the skipping vinyl before hiding back under the table.

"Stop, STOP! Nobody shoot!" a gruff voice commanded along with a few additional demands to move to or get out the way. Out of the crowd approached an older tall bearded man, his black vest, pants, and white shirt crisp as he adjusted his red tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" the man asked, exasperation in his voice.

"You still owe me a drink", Yang answered, something serious overcoming her tone as she grabbed Junior by the arm to drag him to the bar.

Neptune watched Yang strut away stuck, almost in a trance. Eventually the tiny men running all of the mental operations inside his head finally gave the command that he should move, but instead he hunched over and muttered out "Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..."

Eventually he broke from his dumbstruck staring to see two set of twins by the door; two very pretty identical twins. Nice!

He tried a nice greeting, a simple "'sup?" But all they did was huff and walk away, "Whatever", being the only other response he would get.

"Whatever…" Neptune mocked with his face twisting into something ugly. He took his time to rejoin the blond and the shady gangster.

* * *

"So, before we begin…" From behind the bar Junior retrieved three glasses, two shot glasses and one lowball glass, presumably for himself. After setting the glasses Junior pulled out a large bottle of clear liquor, pouring some of its contents into one shot glass. "Strawberry Sunrise?" he asked Yang, already gathering the ingredients needed to mix the drink.

"Aww, you remembered my favorite drink!"

"I tend to remember women who waltz into my bar, nearly crush my manhood, and then beat me to within an inch of my life…" he replied, mixing Yang's drink and passing it off her way.

"You aren't…I didn't really…"

Junior took a sip of his drink before responding, "Fortunately no; I'll still be able to 'bear fruits'. By the way, what's he's drinking?"

Both set of eyes turned to Neptune, who examined each face, Yang with a scowl and Junior with an expectant expression, before looking down at the remaining shot glass on the table. It should be noted now that Neptune was not a drinker. Aside from the fact he was under aged Neptune never did enjoy the taste of alcohol. The smell alone sent him running away and while he has enjoyed a drink or two at family functions, they were either fruity wine coolers or cheap beer he surprisingly learned to tolerate.

Not wanting to look like a lightweight or pansy, and knowing that rejecting Junior's hospitality could land then in trouble, Neptune though of the first alcoholic shot that came to mind, something his father and uncles enjoyed.

"Bourbon? Uh yeah, bourbon."

"Ah, a sophisticated man, just like my old man!" Beaming Junior pulled out a bottle of the dark brown whiskey and poured the young intellect a shot, watching and waiting for Neptune to accept his drink.

_'When in Rome_' Neptune thought. Gingerly he took the shot glass and knocked back the whiskey, hoping it would pass quickly enough for him not to taste it.

It did not and oh God did it tasted horrible. It was as if someone took a piece of burnt toast and dipped it in a molasses, water, and liquid smoke concoction then added alcohol. It was strong, too strong for his sensitive and inexperienced alcoholic taste buds. It was almost as bad as the tequila shot his father once made him. The best way to describe _that_ was alcohol and fire. It tasted sterile and burned like something fierce. But even in his coughing fit Junior was happy, laughing as he exclaimed, "My man! Here, have another, all on the house!" and poured another shot. The glower that was on Yang face had died to a neutral stare.

But Neptune's face must have contorted into something grotesque because Junior stopped laughing and both he and Yang were frowning. "You don't want to accept my drink?" Junior growled.

Neptune nervously laughed but before he could brace himself to take another shot Yang reached over and grabbed his glass, throwing it back as if she had drunk plenty of those before. "No wonder Neptune didn't want another shot, because frankly, this taste like shit."

Junior laughed again. "I gotta make money somehow. After the little fight in my club not too long ago you put a major dent in my finances. But you my girl, you took it champ!"

Meanwhile Neptune had stumbled away, the taste of the bourbon lingering in his mouth. He wanted to ask for water but thought it may have been better to like it die away. Last time he tried water to rid himself of a nasty after taste, it increased ten-fold. '_Maybe Junior has some milk.'_

Neptune thought to go back to the bar and ask but found himself distracted by the conversation they were having, specifically Junior dodging questions from his attractive interrogator.

"So did you ever find your girl?"

Yang sighed and responded, "Yeah, I did."

With a high whistle Junior continued, "She must have done something serious to you, for you to hunt her down like that. What happened to her?"

"Seriously Junior, we need information", Yang groaned, quickly changing the subject. "I know Roman Torchwick is an associate of yours and he's currently in the planning stages of something big to happen in Vale. I have reason to believe you know what he's planning."

Junior shook his head and took a shot of his drink. "I don't know anything about Torchwick that you don't already know."

Yang persisted. "You must know. What transaction took place the night I came here and why is stealing so much dust?"

"He bought some human good and services from me, and his probably stealing dust because he needs it", Junior countered, chuckling at the pout Yang was giving him. "Besides, why is it of concern to you _little girl_?"

"It is of concern to all of us. So do me a favor and tell me what you know. What is he planning?"

_'Junior's glass never seemed to drain of liquor'_ Neptune mused. Junior drunk his alcohol, slammed his glass down in frustration, and answered "I don't know!" in hopes it'd stop Yang from pestering him.

"How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the first night you first came in here." Leaning forwards to point in Yang's face, he continued "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune couldn't sit by idly and listen to this older man talk to the blond any type of way. Such a pretty girl who can drink like a forty year old sailor deserves respect. And he felt the gangster knew more than he was telling. Rushing to Yang's side Neptune intervened with a question of his own. "So where did they go?"

Yang and Junior gave Neptune a look that questioned his intelligence, or what little of it he had. Any other day Yang would have joked about his alcohol hitting him a little too hard and Junior would have just laughed. But the absurdity of the inquiry and seriousness of the situation instead caused the older man to yell "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!"

"Who is this guy?" Junior then asked turning to Yang.

Said girl shoved Neptune away with a hand in his face, dissatisfied with the help he was providing. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them", at this moment Junior took the time to turn to his multitude of goons to shout "which is something I can relate to!" In response many of the just grumbled and walk away.

"Come on, Neptune." Yang commanded, walking away from the bar.

The blue haired boy followed, hands in his pockets. '_Say something!'_ His brain commanded. "We get everything we need?"

_'Something better than that!'_

Yang sighed. "Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

"Well…" Neptune paused for a moment, allowing himself to think of an idea that would be better than his past attempts at helping, "Who else do you know like Junior? That could possibly be another one of Torchwick's associates?"

Yang grumbled before responding "No one. Junior was my best guy. But given how big of a help he was last time I should have known better."

"Wait, what happened last time? Did you really blow up this club?"

"Well…" Yang's eyes where darting everywhere but his, and with her sheepish smiling stretching across her face, the boy was seeing the beginnings of the cute nervous part of her outgoing persona coming to view. Neptune adored that part about the blond too. "Some time ago Blake may have—"

"Hey Blondie, wait a minute!" It was Junior calling over to them. "I may have not told you everything I know, but only because it was just some rumors I heard from less than respectable folks."

The two stood rooted in place, as they weren't far from the bar. "What is it?" she asked.

"Like I said I don't know what he's planning but I've heard he's surrounded himself with some very powerful people. No idea what he has planned with the dust nor do I know anything about the folks he found that are better than my men." Junior paused to drink more of his alcohol. "But I'd be careful if I were you. He isn't treating this like a game."

With one final drink Junior cautioned, "Watch yourself; while you are much too violent for my taste…you make good company. I would hate not to have the opportunity to drink with you again."

Yang nodded in understanding before responding, "**_Xièxiè Junior. Wǒ huì huílái, rúguǒ wǒ xūyào gèng duō de xìnxī._**" _Thank you Junior. I will return if I need more information._

Junior chuckled and almost affectionately answered, "**_Wǒ jiāng yǒu yīgè Strawberry Sunrise děngzhe nǐ, dāng nǐ huílái._**_" I will have a "Strawberry Sunrise" waiting for you when you return._

When he noticed the soft smile on Yang faced he quickly added, "**_Chúfēi nǐ huílái zuòsuì, yīnwèi nǐ yào zhǎo de rén!_**" _Unless you come back causing trouble because you're looking for someone!_

And with that last exchanged of words the two turned away and walked out the club.

* * *

"Well that was new", Neptune commented once outside. "I didn't know you were bilingual. That's pretty hot. What did he say?"

"I said thank you and he said he'll have another round of drinks for us when we come back."

Neptune groaned. "Then I think I'll pass on a second visit…"

Shaking her head Yang strolled back to her motorcycle, Bumblebee shinning in the moonlight. The two hopped on the vehicle, Yang started her up, and Neptune was ready to ride off again, that was until…

"Hey Neptune?"

"Yes lovely?" Yang cringed.

"Listen, I think I may have led you on. So I'm gonna be straight with you. Your flirting hasn't gone unnoticed." Neptune beamed. "But if I was being completely honest—"

Yang was cut short, to both their dismay, by a loud beeping coming from her scroll. The blond barely had time to fish out her scroll as a call was being broadcasted from her device. It was Blake and while she sounded calm her voice was at an elevated pitch.

_"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back—"_

_"HELP!"_ This time it was Sun, his tired and panicked voice over powering Blake's.

_"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!_" The two exchanged a look and Neptune mumbled "What robot?" but was quickly shushed by Yang as Sun's yelling continued. "_That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

Neptune couldn't help but laugh but it was Yang who asked "Where are you guys?"

Right on cue the heavy footsteps of a giant bi-pedal machine could be heard running through the back alley. There was Sun and Blake, desperately trying to outpace what Sun had described to be a large metallic robot. Both in the scroll and out in the open they could hear Sun yell "HURRY!"

"I think that was them…" Neptune said.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang deadpanned. Revving Bumblebee on the blond did a quick circle on her bike to give chase.

"Wait, wait, I wasn't ready—" Neptune shouted over the motorcycle engine.

"Well get ready, I ain't drivin' slow for you!" she bellowed.

"You mean one hundred miles per hours isn't slow?! How much faster can Bumblebee get?!" at this point he was close to crying.

"A helluva lot faster; we need to catch up so we can stop that Metal Gear!"

"What the heck is a Metal Gear?!" Neptune's question went unanswered as he was sent flying everywhere, thankful his legs were nearly glued to the seat. Blake and Sun must have been taking sharp turns whenever they appeared to lose the robot, because every minute they were turning left or right. On a particularly long stretch of a street they could see Blake and Sun hopping from roofs and fire escapes to other buildings, climbing as the robot tried to swipe at the Faunus duo.

It was a poor plan on their part. The robot was hitting every type of obstruction around. Bricks, cement, metal scaffolding, and anything that looked flammable. Yang was doing her best to dodge everything. A few boxes and metal rods came close to hitting them but Neptune had to admit Yang was one hell of a driver. He might make it out scratch free!

Neptune didn't know where their two comrades were headed but he assumed Yang had a pretty good guess. She was chanting, praying they would not jump onto the highway. But weren't they a while away from the expressway? Blake and Sun would have to actually run over it to even think of getting on it.

Unfortunately, the large building the Faunus climbed lead them straight there, the distant sound of cars in his ears.

One hand on the handlebar, the other fishing for her scroll, Yang called Blake and was practically screaming "Blake! Sun! Get off the freeway. Lead him somewhere open damnit!"

"Easier said than done; he's flipping cars and whatever else to catch us. At this point I'm just following Sun!" Blake frantically replied.

Yang grunted with a few curses thrown in, but the next voice that spoke was younger and Yang silenced herself to listen. "Ruby here! Blake, I got a plan. Weiss is getting into position so jump off when she gives the signal. Yang, keep it up!"

"Got it!" were Yang's last words before she pocketed her device to resume two handed driving. Bumblebbe was indeed as fast as Yang claimed. Heck, even faster than he could imagine. They had somehow managed to ride alongside the giant mecha.

"Get out the damn Gundam Roman!" Yang shouted.

"Gundam? What the hell is a Gundam! You aren't making any sense!" Neptune countered.

"We've gotta slow it down!"

"On it!"

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from this high speed chase or the fact that as it stood, he was the only one in any position to do anything, what with Faunus duo running for their lives and Yang trying to drive well enough to keep _them _alive. But thought of his favorite blond underwater superhero dressed in an orange scale patterned top and black fin like tights forced him to act. Neptune reached for his gun holstered to his back but froze when he saw several sensors scanning his frame. Roman had spotted them.

"Oh I think he knows about us Yang!"

"Hold on!"

"Wuh-oh!"

In an effort to shake off his pursuers the cars the Roman was throwing high to the side were now being launched at the motorcycle duo. Debris was flying everywhere and Neptune was sure enough having a panic attack. Yang swerved in every direction; right, left, and even back to slide under trucks, or popping wheelies and hopping to avoid minivans landing right in front of them.

And did Neptune look like the fool. Yang had composure, too much for one person to have given they were driving a high speed motorcycle after a mech all while jumping over sport cars. He, on the other hand, was flailing in panic, his arms and body everywhere as he literally cried like the little girl he felt like on the inside.

"'Come with me' he said." Neptune mocked. "'We'll have fun with my new friends team RWBY' he said. Bullsh—"

"And you believed him?!" Yang interrupted, popping another wheelie and forcing Bumblebee to hop to its right, barely missing the convertible Roman threw.

The entire highway chase was as wild as pigs running from the slaughter chamber, but once Roman stopped throwing Dr. Pipper trucks their way and the duo were on two wheels again, Neptune steered himself towards a second attempt at slowing Roman. With his gun in hand, he aimed and fired several electrified bolts at the robot. It was enough to make Roman aware that they were still hot on his trail, but not enough to slow him down.

Trying a new strategy and one likely to kill him, Neptune transformed his rifle into its Guan Dao form. Yang sensing Neptune's plan of attack gave Bumblebee one last push to get him closer, quite possibly reaching the bike's upper limits before she's give out on the blond. Jumping from the motorcycle Neptune launched himself at the mecha, the head of the spear separating to form a trident. Neptune drove his trident into the head of the robot.

Neptune hoped he was secured to the mech. He could hear Sun tell him to hold on and prayed his trident was locked in place. Unfortunately it wasn't. The machine trashed about like a wild boar at the rodeo and with one heavy jerk forward his trident detracted from its head, sending him flying forward.

Right into Sun who decided to leap from atop a truck to assist him.

The boys collided, Sun letting out a rather life like monkey scream while Neptune cried at the top of his lungs as they flew off the left side of the highway. They were really going to die. The selkie had always claimed his monkey friend would be the death of him but it was always a joke. Now here he was, traveling down to the dark alley below the expressway, the fall likely to break his neck even with his aura. And he hadn't even kissed the blond yet!

Neptune braced himself. He pumped up the protective covering of his aura hoping it'd prevent the worst of the fall, though he was pretty sure once they hit the ground they sustain injuries to put them out for weeks.

But as they fell and Neptune cried Sun reached out to him and held him close to his chest, wrapping his arms, legs, and tail around the intellectual before encasing them in a golden aura so strong it was almost blinding. Half of Neptune wanted to struggle out of this bromantic hug Sun held him in, the sweat of his armpits anything but pleasant on Neptune's nose, not like the smell of the sea water from the docks or that of citrus fruit and gunpowder that Yang had.

The other half, and the winning side that demanded self-preservation, forced Neptune to warp an arm around Sun and boost his aura to cover them both. He did so just before they hit the bottom, the last thing he heard and saw being another monkey like scream and a giant robot flying pass before his vision went black.

* * *

Neptune groaned, slowly lifting another helping of noodles to his mouth, salty broth dripping from lips into the bowl. They had survived the fall with only a few bruises, but now his head was pounding and his back arched.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. It was pretty damn fun. And we live to talk about it!" Sun exclaimed.

Neptune threw Sun another sideways glare as the Faunus stuffed his mouth with more ramen, his dish ten times meatier than the bowl Neptune had. "And yet here we are, eating noddle while team RWBY is battling for their lives against a giant mecha."

This time Sun took a second to shallow his food before addressing Neptune. "Dude that Zoid ain't got nothing on them. I heard their first day of school they killed a Nevermore. And they weren't even teammates yet!"

Neptune sighed, partly because he couldn't believe his optimism and party because he kept making reference that didn't make sense. Just like Yang. "So you think they're okay?"

"Yeah, probably." Sun then reached into his pockets to pull out another five lien bill. "One more bowl old man!" The balding grandfather character smiled with a wheezy okay prepared another bowl of meaty noodles for the Monkey Man to consume.

"Dude how much ramen can you actually eat?" Neptune asked with a bit of disgust.

"I need to get my aura levels back up!" he countered with a stuffed mouth. "But I think the real question I think everyone wants to know is how far did you get with the tall, wild, and gorgeous Blond Bombshell?"

Neptune sighed. "Nowhere really; I seriously think she was gonna tell me off before we had to save your sorry butt from that Voltron."

"Hey! Now you're getting it!"

"She's a lot harder to impress than all the other girls I've met."

"Tell me about it. Blake's a freakin' onion with so many layers; I'm convinced I'll have a better chance of digging to the center of the earth before getting her to lighten up."

Neptune grinned. "So she's a romantic interest too?"

"Nope…" Sun slurped up all the remaining noodles in his bowl before starting his next one. The fifth bowl it may have been. "I just think she should smile every once in a while; she prettier with a smile."

Neptune hummed in agreement, but when he didn't response Sun took it as an excuse to continue. "If you want my advice…" Neptune didn't. "You either go with the Ice Queen, who will probably drop her silk panties if you asked her to, or stay persistent on Yang. And seriously, instead of flirting so much try being authentic or showing actual interest in her as a person, not just as another sexy blond." Sun finished with a chuckle and another helping of noodles and meat.

"And how would you know Weiss Schnee has silk undergarments", Neptune jested. Sun mumbled something between bites but at this point the selkie was mulling over the advice his friend gave.

Pushing his plate to the side Neptune reviewed the day's events while Sun finished his bowl. Yes Weiss seemed easy to please, but there was no denying his interest in Yang, her mere physical appearance something to behold. And it was then he recognized he did not give off the greatest impression. He just made himself look like a leeching teen who only wanted a nice piece of ass before he moved on to the next girl.

And truthfully, he wasn't really like that. He liked to read books, build mechanical device, experiment with dust, and spent almost all of his time in the ocean pretending he was a sea turtle. Yes he loved women but took on this suave persona of someone from the most popular boy band of their generation was because, he was such a dork on the inside. Otherwise he wouldn't pester Sun into calling him an "intellectual" all the time.

Instead he looked like a fool, trying to pretend to be Mr. GQ Smooth in front of a woman who had probably seen it all before, and then some. He then thought back to the food fight, the card game, and the events at Junior's club. Never once did the blond pretend to be anything. She was quite comfortable using turkeys as boxing gloves, laying down trap cards like some cheating fourteen year old cry baby (she did lose to Jaune), and drinking whiskey.

Even with her flirting, none of it was intentional. That was just her. That was who she was, so comfortable in her own skin she let Neptune see all of her. He fell for all of that.

"Authenticity huh…" Neptune mumbled as Sun slurped up the remains of his meal. "I think I can do that. Sun, are we going back to Beacon?"

The monkey Faunus turned Neptune and stood with cheeks puffed like a chipmunk and nodded.

"Good, let's go make sure they are all okay." For the first time that night the selkie gave a genuine smile and after the duo secure their weapons they made the walk back to catch the last remaining airships to their new friends.


End file.
